


An Officer and a Gentleman

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [119]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Depression, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Edward might see himself as finished.He may wake up to a world of darkness every morning, he might lament all of the things he could never do again, he might despair that things would never get better, but Thomas saw things differently.





	An Officer and a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> I heard it was International Men's Day, so I couldn't let the chance to write for one of my favourite pairings go by.

Edward might see himself as finished. 

He may wake up to a world of darkness every morning, he might lament all of the things he could never do again, he might despair that things would never get better, but Thomas saw things differently. 

Thomas saw the brave man who had faced Hell itself and survived. Thomas saw the tender, sensitive soul inside him. Thomas saw not only the warrior, but the man. He saw both the officer Edward had been and the gentleman he still was. 

Edward might see himself as finished, but Thomas would never stop fighting for him.


End file.
